Subtexto
by Nara Suri
Summary: Porque hay cosas que no cambian en las viñetas de 699. ¿Que pasó la noche antes que Sasuke se fuese? Advertencias: Lemmon/Spoiler Manga.


**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

 **Rated:** M.

 **Advertencias:** Lenguaje Obseno/Lemmon. (18+) Posible Spoiler.

 **Ubicación temporal:** Capítulo 699 Manga.

* * *

 **Subtexto.**

 **One-Shoot.**

 **I.**

Por más que hubiese querido nunca había podido realmente acércame a él. Le miré de reojo mientras utilizaba algo de mi chakra para disminuir la molestia del moreno, cuyos ojos se notaban tan vacíos como siempre y su rostro aunque impávido, parecía algo menos lúgubre que como le recordaba. No era de extrañar los pocos recuerdos que tengo cercanos al hombre que se encontraba sentado a mi lado, con el torso desnudo mientras yo le aliviaba, no eran propiamente felices o tranquilizadores como antaño.

Atrás habían quedado los días del muchacho desgarbado y amargado que solía pasear perros conmigo o desyerbar jardines para completar sus primeras misiones. Había pasado mucho desde aquello, y a él parecía no quedarle nada de aquel mocoso con aires de superioridad y orgulloso de ser el sobreviviente del que fue uno de los clanes más poderosos de la villa. No quedaba nada ya. Todo parecía haberse ido tan fugazmente que hasta daba miedo.

Como añoraba esos días en los que nos nombraron compañeros de equipo y yo parecía tan emocionada al haber sido escogida entre todas las chicas de clase para estar con él. Me hacía gracia recordar cómo me emocionada y sofocaba mis chillidos emocionada contra la almohada al saber que iba a pasar todas las tardes en su compañía. Aunque él me tratase distantemente como si yo fuese una _fan_ más, mi corazón latía muy fuerte en esa época. Latía fuerte con cualquier muestra de aprecio lastimero que él me daba, como era el protegerme ante mi incompetencia como ninja. Si alguien me hubiese dicho que 5 años más tarde estaría curándole las heridas de su pasado, por fin concluso, jamás se lo hubiese creído. Aunque cuan duro había sido el precio que todos habíamos tenido que pagar para poder tener instantes de paz como este.

En mi mente solo podía oír los gritos en el campo de batalla, y la sangre de miles de inocentes derramada luchando contra el sueño de un clan de sangre maldita cuyo único sobreviviente tenía enfrente.

Sasuke. Uchiha, Sasuke. Sasuke _kun_.

Sin duda debió ser doloroso, haberlo perdido todo. Jamás podría comprender por qué la vida habría de ensañarse con alguien de tal manera. Como la vida podía haberle quitado todo a un niño pequeño, dejando un pobre despojo de hombre. De verdad, que no entendía. Yo ni siquiera podía entender por qué precisamente a nosotros nos había tocado enfrentar una guerra donde la gran mayoría solo habían sido títeres.

-. Sakura…- me llamó el moreno sacándome de mis recuerdos. -. Creo que ya es suficiente.- su voz sonaba tan ronca como siempre.

-. ¿No sientes nada ya?- pregunté esperando que el muchacho me dirigiese la vista.

-. Molesta solo un poco…pero creo que puedo vivir con ello.- su cabeza estaba ligeramente gacha y seguía sin mirarme. Había estado así desde que les encontré a él y a Naruto medio muertos y ambos sin un brazo.

-. En ese caso, puedo seguir un poco más hasta que ya no sientas nada.- mis yemas rosaron el muñón de lo que alguna vez fue el brazo del Uchiha.

Esa vez, en el valle de fin, me había pedido perdón. Aunque nuestra última conversación hubiese sido mi segunda gran confesión.

-. Es normal la sensación, no has dejado que tu brazo sane como debería y además, te has saltado varias terapias para tu prótesis.- me dispuse a seguir aplicando algo de mi chakra en aquel lugar. Una sonrisa amarga se curvó en mis labios, recordando aquel genjutsu donde él atravesaba mi pecho.

-. Hmp…- gruñó él. -. Hemos estado algo ocupados con el _dobe_ …- una mueca parecida a una sonrisa se formó en los labios del muchacho. A ambos, creo, les parecía muy gracioso el haberse dejado sin un brazo en su última pelea de comadres.

-. Naruto no se ha saltado ninguna de las terapias. Tsunade samma ha estado trabajando mucho en sus prótesis con las células del primero.- le regañé.

Las imágenes del genjutsu seguían pasando por mi mente. Ese en el que metió justo después de confesarle mi amor por segunda vez. Aquel recuerdo infantil en los primeros días de la academia. No entendía porque Sasuke me había llevado a un recuerdo tan antiguo de ambos, su primera pelea en la academia.

-. Supongo que él héroe de la Gran Guerra ha de tener trato especial que le permita venir a terapia. Yo estoy intentando reconstruir este lugar, así todo el mundo me odie en esta mierda de villa y me traten como si yo fuera un espanto. Además que tengo el puto juicio de mierda a cuestas.- bufó con molestia.

Eran días duros. Los ancianos habían escuchado mis declaraciones hacía unos días con las de Naruto, como únicos testigos de la última batalla contra Kaguya. En lo últimos meses, la alianza shinobi había empezado el proceso en contra de Sasuke, por los cargos de traición, rebelión y terrorismo. Supongo que el intento de asesinato en la cumbre de Kages no había quedado en el olvido.

-. No seas envidioso, Naruto se rompió el culo y de verdad fue el héroe de esa guerra. Además, yo no hago diferencias entre ustedes.- él moreno seguía sin mirarme en toda la conversación. -. Mi casa siempre será tu casa y puedes venir cuando quieras a tus terapias.- mi corazón latía rápidamente al decirle esto.

-. Mucha gente se rompió el culo en esa puñetera guerra, no solo el _dobe_.- dijo el Uchiha. Sus dedos gélidos se posaron en mi mano derecha pidiéndome que me detuviese.

-. Yo sé que…quisieses que todos supieran lo importante que fuiste para poder detener a Kaguya y el Tsukiyomi Infinito de Madara pero…- yo seguía curándole con obstinación hasta que los ojos color carbón se encontraron con los míos y la mano helada del único Uchiha vivo.

-. Eso me tiene sin cuidado.- nuestros ojos se miraban intensamente, presos de un magnetismo animal. Llevándome al recuerdo de estar entre sus brazos en la guerra, después de sacarlo de aquella dimensión donde se encontraba atrapado con la ayuda de Obito. -. A mí no me interesa la gloria, el reconocimiento o algo de esa mierda. Solo me interesa redimirme, si han de encerrarme en prisión de por vida me da francamente igual, mi único deseo real es encontrar la paz. Encontrarme a mí mismo. Solo me molesta la forma en la que la gente de este pueblo vive siempre en la ignorancia de la verdad. Naruto no es el único a quien le debemos haber acabado con la guerra, pero la gente solo ve lo que se hace notar.- él relajó el agarre, pero el roce de sus dedos me quemaba. -. Ya está bien así…- puso mi pequeña mano sobre mi falda con suavidad.

-. ¿Entonces a quien más quieres hacer nota que no hayan sido él y tú? Ustedes han derrotado al enemigo, han protegido a su pueblo y despertado a aquellos que quedaron atrapados en el sueño eterno.- Sasuke se puso en píe mientras yo aún estaba sentada. Verlo en mi sala, se cruzaba con mi recuerdo de la guerra cuando le volví a reiterar mis sentimientos.

-. Me sorprende que me preguntes eso.- mi corazón latió desbocado al verle de píe, con el torso desnudo lleno de cicatrices de batalla. -. ¿Te parece poco el que no se le dé el lugar que merece a héroes como Hyugga? ¿Hombres como Gai, que ha quedado prácticamente invalido después de hacerle frente a Madara? ¿El valor militar de gente como Shikamaru y su padre? A mí me sabe mal que gente como esa sea condenada al olvido.- le miré impactada.

-. Pues en eso creo que…- tomé las vendas nuevas y me dispuse a colocárselas. El muy obstinado era capaz de irse con el brazo así.

-. Puedo hacerlo solo.- dijo hastiado mientras volvía a sentarse. -. Tampoco me trates como un inútil.- sentí ganas de golpearlo, pero ya me daba igual.

-. Yo…solo quería. Yo…- la situación me tenía desarmada. -. Creo que considerando que soy el médico aquí, es mejor que yo te las ponga.- dije tratando de sonar creíble. El moreno suspiro hastiado.

-. Molesta…- espetó dejándose hacer.

Odiaba esa estúpida palabra. Odiaba que se refiriese a mí en esos términos tan despectivos. Como si solo estuviese preocupada por su puto culo porque es atractivo. Falso. Me preocupaba porque le quiero, porque él me importa, porque yo pude ver más allá de ese rostro perfecto y su pomposo apellido. Porque para mí fortuna o desgracia llevo años, años enteros total e irremediablemente enamorada de él.

Mientras vendaba lo que quedaba del brazo del Uchiha, no pude evitar sentirme tan tonta. Pensé en lo que él había dicho hacía unos momentos. Siempre sería igual a todos los habitantes de Konoha. Solo podría ver la brillantez de mis dos compañeros. Los méritos de ambos y no el sacrificio real de todos. Pensé en Neji y como este había dado su vida por proteger a su pueblo, a su héroe y a su propia sangre. En la osadía de la bestia verde de Konoha de enfrentarse al Shinobi más poderoso del mundo ninja a cambio incluso de su propia vida. Ahora pese a estar vivo, su estado era crítico y jamás podría caminar de nuevo.

-. Ya está…- dijo con tristeza.

-. Hmp… gracias.-

-. De nada…- me puse en píe. -. Si te vuelves a sentir mal o la sensación vuelve, ven a verme si no estoy aquí, ya sabes que estoy en el hospital.-

-. Hmp…- dijo él buscando su camisa.

-. En cuanto tengas tiempo deja que te haga una terapia, la sensación tiene mucho que ver con eso.- le expliqué mientras caminaba a la cocina.

-. Ahora tengo tiempo.- su voz sonó grave. -. Aunque…si estas cansada entenderé que…- miré el reloj de la cocina que marcaba un cuarto para las diez. Normalmente estaría recostada releyendo algún informe médico o investigando más sobre el caso de ambos para la reconstrucción de sus brazos.

-. Por mí no hay problema…-

-. ¿No se molestaran tus padres?- me preguntó el moreno.

-. Mis padres viven en Suna. Desde la invasión de Pein se radicaron definitivamente allá y están bajo la protección de Kankuro. Podemos ir a mi cuarto…- me sonroje violentamente al decir eso. Ni en mis mayores fantasías habría podido decirle eso a Sasuke Uchiha. -. ¿Quieres algo de té?- pregunté intentando calmarme. Puse algo de agua en el fogón para que se calentase.

-. No…-dijo el Uchiha.

-. En ese caso…dejaré esto para después.- apagué el agua y caminé hasta donde Sasuke le esperaba ya vestido y de píe. -. Es por aquí…-

Ambos subimos las escaleras al segundo piso de la casa. Le guié hacia el cuarto del pasillo de la derecha, donde le invité a pasar después de abrir la puerta. La habitación era algo fría e impersonal, de paredes y sábanas blancas. Un pequeño librero lleno de textos de medicina, un escritorio con su silla relleno de papeles, carpetas y más libros. Había un baño interno, un tocador en madera caoba donde estaba mi foto de equipo, y un pequeño escrito en la pared, que me hizo enrojecer como una colegiala cuando Sasuke posó sus ojos en el afiche.

-. Sácate la camiseta…nuevamente.- pedí cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Nunca había deseado tanto que me tragase la tierra.

-. Pensé que tu habitación sería algo más colorida…- dijo casual desnudando su torso. Mi corazón latió frenético. Pese a mi profesionalismo, tener a el Uchiha semidesnudo en mi propia alcoba, me hacía acariciar algún pensamiento poco infantil.

-. E…era la habitación de mis padres, vez que…con la guerra, y las bajas el padre de Ino falleció y se ha venido a vivir conmigo.- expliqué tratando de calmarme. -. Túmbate boca arriba.- quise sonar profesional. Pero yo solo podía pensar en cosas nada castas.

-. No sabía que vivías con Yamanaka…- se acostó tímidamente y su cabello un poco más largo cayó desparramado en mi almohada.

-. Sí, le he dejado mi cuarto y yo me he pasado a este. Ahorita está de guardia, hay muchos pacientes después de guerra. Yo quería quedarme hoy pero Tsunade Samma se ha negado.- me arrodillé en el suelo. -. Me ha mandado a descansar hoy.- parecía como que hacía tiempo que él Uchiha no se recostaba en un lugar tan acogedor. Se permitió tocar el edredón con sus dedos y la suavidad de la tela le agradó. La imagen me enternecía.

-. No debí molestarte entonces…- la voz de Sasuke sonó lejana. Su miraba estaba perdida en el techo de la habitación. Era como si dejase aquellos años de soledad, impersonalidad y suciedad.

-. No es molestia…- dije con cariño. La imagen estaba derritiendo mi corazón. -. Es mi deber como médico y como compañera velar por tu recuperación. Además que igual no es como que fuera a dormirme, cuando has tocado estaba leyendo unas historias clínicas.-

-. De igual forma…te estoy robando tiempo.- era tan hermoso que dolía verlo.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho a la chiquilla de 12 años que a sus 17 iba a tener a Sasuke Uchiha tumbado en su cama con pecho desnudo, el cabello desparramado en su almohada y su único brazo cubriendo su rostro mientras tocaba su pectoral y le hacía una terapia, sin duda alguna habría muerto de emoción y se lo hubiese restregado a Ino toda la vida. La piel del moreno era suave pese a las pequeñas cicatrices.

-. ¿Iras al funeral de Neji?- pregunté tratando de pensar en otra cosa. La belleza del Uchiha era algo difícil de ignorar.

-. Sí…- dijo con la voz pesada.

Tenía el abdomen plano y marcado, los surcos de su pelvis se asomaban ligeramente. Su piel era perfecta blanca como la porcelana pero al mismo tiempo bronceada. Le había visto sin camisa antes, pero esta vez parecía diferente. Las terapias siempre habían sido en el hospital, nunca en su cuarto. En una camilla con el olor a lejía metiéndose por mi nariz recordándome que yo era una doctora, una profesional y que entre los dos jamás pasaría nada, al menos en plano romántico.

-. Creo que tienes razón, que jode un poco que dentro de poco nadie le recuerde…- el moreno se quejó un poco debido a la presión.

-. Bah…no creo que a Hyugga le interesase la gloria. Murió en su ley y como un verdadero hombre, protegiendo a quienes quería.- No pude evitar mirar los labios delgados del Uchiha mientras pronunciaban aquellas palabras.

-. Sí…era algo a lo que estábamos expuesto al estar en el frente.- las escenas de la muerte del castaño se repasaban como una película. -. Una pena que alguien como él muriese, era verdaderamente un genio. Aunque sabíamos que podíamos ser heridos.- no pude evitar recordar aquella imagen en el genjutsu en que el moreno atravesaba mi pecho.

-. Yo lamento haberte herido.- su voz sonó arrepentida. -. Lamento el haber sido tan cruel contigo.- su mano tomo la mía que le sanaba haciéndome dar un respingo.

-. Vamos a trabajar en tu otro brazo.- dijo secamente. -. Ponte de lado e intenta levantar tu cuerpo con tu brazo derecho.- el moreno me ignoró mirándome directamente.

-. Yo…de verdad me arrepiento de haberte tratado así cuando tú solo intentabas hacerme reaccionar.-

Un sentimiento horrendo se instaló en mi pecho. Dolía. Dolía como la mierda. No ahora. No en este momento. No quería tener esta conversación ahora.

-. Voy a ayudarte a ponerte de lado.- continúe ignorándole. No podía mostrarme débil, no podía ser una niña tonta que se pusiese a llorar. Si él se excusaba no era porque me quisiera. Sasuke Uchiha no me amaba, jamás lo ha hecho y sospecho que yo ni siquiera le gustaba.

Me puse en píe intentado girar al moreno, mi mano se posó en el costado izquierdo de este. El Uchiha apoyó la palma de su mano derecha para apoyarse en el colchón, levantando todo el peso de su cuerpo. Aquello me dejo atónita.

-. Creo que ahora que te has dado cuenta que mi otro brazo está en plena forma. Deberíamos hablar del tema.- aprovechó el impulso para sentarse sobre el colchón y acto seguido jalarme del brazo obligándola a sentarse en la cama.

Mi corazón se arrugo como una hoja. Para estar manco, el moreno me había demostrado que con solo una mano y un brazo bueno podía hacerme mover sin mucha dificultad. Mis manos habían aguantado el doloroso aterrizaje de cara al colchón, lo que al último de los Uchiha le había parecido al parecer bastante gracioso, curvándose en sus labios una sonrisa arrogante.

-. No voy a volver a repetir lo que dije, si es lo que quieres.- le miré indignada.

-. No es como este esperando a que lo hagas.- me soltó suavemente sin quitarle los ojos de encima. La chica se recompuso sentándose en la cama. -. Estoy dándote una disculpa Sakura, solo esperaba que… ¡Mierda…! yo solo quería saber que estábamos… _bien_ …- un suspiro salió de mi boca frustrada.

-. Estamos… _bien_ …- dije con amargura.

-. ¿Estas segura de ello?- preguntó escudriñándome con esos ojos penetrantes.

-. Seguro…-miré mi falda mientras las palabras salían pesadas de mi garganta.

Un silencio incomodo se instaló en mi habitación. Ambos estábamos sentados en la cama como jugando a ignorar la presencia del otro. Quería decirle mil cosas. Quería llorar y gritarle como una niña, reclamándole tantos años de desamor, rechazos y crueldad. Pero al mismo tiempo, otra parte de mi quería consolarle entre mis brazos. Aunque supiese que ya estaba todo perdido, que aquel hombre pasaría en prisión el resto de su vida o viviría en el exilio.

-. Mañana…mañana van a dar el veredicto de mi condena- dijo como ausente.

-. Sé que no van a ejecutarte pero ¿Crees que iras a prisión?- pregunté con preocupación.

-. No lo sé…quizá…- su vista seguía perdida. -. Aunque, Kakashi está metiendo las narices a ver si no me encierran, a mí la verdad me da igual.-

-. No seas mal agradecido…- le recriminé.

-. Yo no le he pedido que lo haga…-

-. Pues si lo hace es porque te quiere como su fueras su propio hijo…- me sentía molesta. -. Kakashi sensei haría lo que fuese por salvarnos el culo a cualquiera de nosotros.- me sonrojé al hablar de esa manera delante de él.

-. Para mí sería mejor que me encerrasen…- su mano tocó la mía sobre el edredón de manera firme. -. Necesito tiempo para pensar muchas cosas, para pensar que quiero hacer con mi vida…- la escena no podía ser más bizarra.

-. Pues…sabes que pase lo que pase. Yo voy a estar ahí para ti.- me mordí la lengua al instante. -. Digo todos vamos a estarlo, ya sabes Naruto, Kakashi sensei…todos.- sus ojos me miraron directamente sin decir nada, su mano apretó la mía sin llegar a hacerme daño.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza, podía sentir mi pulso latir como loco por todas las zonas de mi cuerpo. La situación era intima, pero al mismo tiempo tan impersonal, que me confundía. El silencio reinaba mientras él me miraba entera como buscando algo.

-. Hay algo que…que quiero tratar contigo.- su voz sonó suave. -. Pero antes de conversarlo, quisiera saber si estas dispuesta a escucharme.- estaba muy serio, más que de costumbre.

-. Adelante…- dije con voz vacilante.

-. Cuando Naruto me derrotó en el Valle del Fin, supe que por más que quisiese jamás podría cortar mis lazos con ustedes.- su mano soltó la mía para llevársela al flequillo. -. Aunque nunca se los haya dicho, ustedes son como mi familia. Son lo único que me queda…- el moreno bajó la cabeza. -. Entiendo lo que Kakashi y he de decir que mi relación con él de algún modo me recuerda a mi padre…frio, alejado de mí, pero al mismo tiempo preocupado. Con Naruto, mi relación es igual de familiar, le siento como un hermano…-

-. Se ha quedado sin brazo por hacerte razonar.- le interrumpí. Sasuke me miró duramente como si le hubiese cortado el mejor de los soliloquios.

-. Y…luego esta mi lazo contigo Sakura…- su única mano se posó en mi hombro izquierdo acercándose a mí. -. Hay algo extraño sobre ti. No te quiero como una hermana eso habrás de saber, porque en principio nunca tuve una y porque nuestro lazo no es comparable a aquello que pasa con Naruto.- mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Iba a decirme que no le importo por enésima vez. -. Mi instinto me lleva a protegerte, aun cuando he intentado asesinarte más de una vez. Siempre pensé que eras el lazo más fácil de cortar. Eres la persona, después de Itachi que más veces he intentado asesinar. Pero me he dado cuenta que en realidad nunca habría sido capaz de hacerlo…- me mordía las mejillas internamente nerviosa.

-. Yo…-

-. Se lo que sientes por mi…no lo comparto, ni lo entiendo pero por más que he intentado no he logrado que puedas echarme a un lado.- me dijo muy serio. -. Eres una buena chica Sakura, una excelente ninja tan buena o mejor que nosotros, una mujer comprometida con su aldea y su gente. Cualquier chico se moriría por estar a tu lado…- mis lágrimas estaban a punto de salir. -. Eres mi heroína, la verdadera heroína de esta historia. Tú eres la muestra del esfuerzo y la disciplina. Te partiste el culo en esa guerra tanto como nosotros y además fuiste a cuidarnos aun cuando nos quedamos mancos por mis tonterías…- su mano subió a mi mejilla y mi piel ardió.

-. Sasuke kun yo…-

-. Mereces alguien a quien de verdad tengas motivos para amar, yo estoy perdido Sakura, es lo que quiero que entiendas. Quizás esta sea la última noche en que te vea, bien porque me encierren en un calabozo o porque me iré de la aldea. Mereces un hombre, que no te hiera tanto como yo.- bajó la cabeza frustrado. -. Eres hermosa Sakura, eso es incluso perceptible para alguien como yo, que no se fijado en ninguna mujer en su vida. Eres bondadosa y buena, fuerte e inteligente. Cualquier hombre tendría muchos motivos para enamorarse de ti.- mis manos estaban estáticas sobre mi falda.

-. Sasuke kun…- interrumpí su discurso. -. Tú…tú sabes cuales son mis sentimientos. Yo…-

-. Claro que lo sé- una sonrisa arrogante se curvó en sus labios perfectos. -. Me halaga mucho ello.- el dorso de su única mano acarició levemente mi mejilla. -. Pero como le dije a Kakashi, no veo porque una chica como tú tiene motivos para enamorarse de alguien como yo.- aquello me rompió el corazón en mil pedazos. La mano del moreno dejó de recorrer mi cara.

La conversación parecía, al menos para el Uchiha, haber llegado a su final. Buscó su camiseta y con la dificultad propia de verse disminuido por su brazo ausente se la puso.

¿Sería esta nuestra última conversación? ¿Sería esta la última noche que le vería? Él complejo mundo de Sasuke siempre parecía aminorarme y reducirme por enésima vez.

-. Yo…- los ojos negros del moreno me miraron con algo de duda. -. Yo no necesito motivos para enamorarme de alguien como tú.- mi voz sonó quebrada. Estaba como siempre a punto de llorar. -. No te quiero por tus habilidades, tu fuerza, tu poder o tu belleza. No tengo ningún motivo en específico, me da muy igual que seas o no de un clan de renombre. No me importan tus crímenes o tus pecados, cada cual tiene los suyos y no soy quien para juzgarte.- él me miraba atentamente de píe mientras yo me ahogaba en lágrimas. -. Quizás en un principio, solo fue algo físico…de la edad. Eras el chico más popular de la academia, el genio del clan prestigioso con aquella distancia emocional tan sensual…pero luego…luego fue diferente ¿Sabes…? A mí me gustaba más el chico tranquilo y relajado, aquel que no le importaba lanzarse a enfrentar los problemas y proteger a sus amigos.- era el momento de sacarlo todo. Decir la verdad de una buena vez.

-. Quizás yo ya no sea ese chico Sakura, y no sabes cuánto me pesa…- caminó de nuevo hacía la cama donde yo estaba sentada. -. He dañado a las personas que más estimo. Me he ensañado a cortar lazos de manera violenta y lo único que he conseguido…es dejar al dobe sin un brazo, a Kakashi tratando de lograr que no me encierren de por vida o me maten y a ti…a ti te he hecho demasiado daño.-

Las gotas de lluvia empezaron a reventar en el tejado de la casa mientras mis lágrimas salían solas. El silencio incomodó se instaló en el cuarto, pero él al parecer necesitaba aquello. Sasuke se sentó en la cama nuevamente con ganas de conciliar las cosas.

-. ¿Hay…hay algo que yo pueda hacer para no hacerte llorar más?- la pregunta me llegó como un puñetazo en el estómago.

-. ¿Hay alguna forma que tú puedas ser feliz?- le pregunté de vuelta entre hipidos.

-. Ya yo no tengo remedio alguno.- bufó. -. Lo he perdido absolutamente todo.-

-. Eso no es cierto…- mi mano se deslizó hacia su cara tocando su mejilla. -. Sé que no es mucho, pero siempre me tendrás a mí.-

-. Es más de lo que merece un condenado a muerte.- sonrió. -. A mi lado no te espera nada bueno, en el mejor de los casos condenarías tu futuro a visitarme en un celda fría o si quedo en libertad, a una vida miserable con un hombre señalado y un apellido desprestigiado.- sus ojos me miraron intensamente. -. Yo no quiero eso para ti. Mereces, como te dije, casarte con un buen hombre que te quiera más allá de cualquier amenaza, que tus hijos no sean señalados por su nombre y apellidos y que te pueda dar la estabilidad que mereces.- acaricié su mejilla con suavidad y él respondió a mi caricia.

-. A mí no me importa eso. Yo no quiero casarme con ese hombre perfecto. Mi suerte fue atada a la tuya, hace mucho tiempo. Sé que no soy, no he sido, ni seré nunca tu prioridad. Que no me quieres como yo deseo. Que probablemente vas a pasar la mayor parte de tu vida encerrado o siendo señalado si estas libre, y eso no me asusta.- mi mano libre tomó su única mano entrelazando sus dedos.

-. Yo no tengo nada que ofrecerte Sakura.- me dijo con seriedad. -. Ni apellido, ni dinero, ni prestigio…nada.-

-. Hay algo que podrías darme, y para mí sería suficiente.- me acerqué más a su cara.

-. ¿Qué cosa?-

-. Tu confianza…- me mordí e labio al decir aquello. -. Sé que te han defraudado y usado, pero solo quisiese que ahora que todo ha terminado pudieses darme ese voto de confianza.-

-. Siempre la has tenido…-

-. Yo planeo a cambio de ello, dar todo de mí por no defraudarte. Yo sé que no me amas, que tus sentimientos por mí son confusos. Pero, si me das lo que te he pedido, prometo trabajar duro para que me quieras, para que te sientas a gusto a mi lado. Para ser una buena mujer para ti, y una buena madre para tus hijos.- el moreno sonrió arrogantemente de nuevo. -. Sé que no soy la chica más hermosa que has conocido en tu vida, que tengo una frente gigante y el cabello rosa. Que podrías tener por compañera a una mujer mucho más fuerte, segura y femenina. Pero, creo que yo…podría ser la única persona que comprendiese tu dolor.- él soltó mi agarré y limpió mis lágrimas con sus dedos.

-. Creo que en eso último, tienes razón.- sus labios se posaron en mi frente haciéndome estremecer. -. Mi confianza la tienes, desde siempre. Solo a ti te dejaría comprender algún día la magnitud de mi dolor, pero el apellido muere conmigo Sakura. No voy a condenarte a no tener una familia, a ser señalada por mis culpas.- sus frente se pegó a la mía.

-. A mí eso poco me importa.- era precioso. Sus ojos, su nariz, su boca, todo en él era perfecto.

-. Voy a estar preso por mucho tiempo.- estábamos tan cerca. -. ¿Perderías tu juventud así?-

-. Te esperaría el tiempo que fuese necesario.- la urgencia de besarlo me quemaba en los labios.

-. Si no me encarcelan mañana, me iré de la aldea…mañana mismo- el fuego estaba puesto, su mano me tomaba de la mejilla y las mías estaban atascadas en las suyas.

-. ¿Para siempre?- pregunté.

-. No lo sé…quizá…- nuestros labios rozaban. Esto estaba rayando en el surrealismo. -. Esto…esto no está bien.- su aliento me chocaba en los labios.

-. ¿Me estás diciendo que te iras para siempre, si es que no te encierran para siempre…?- me aventure a llevar el roce más lejos. Eran unos besos cortos, pero besos al fin.

-. Precisamente por eso…- su pulgar se puso entre nuestros labios. -. Soy un hombre posesivo Sakura, si…si yo te beso. No podrás besar a nadie más.- me miró serio.

-. Nunca he pensado en hacerlo con alguien más…- besé su pulgar con suavidad. -. Siempre has sido el único…-

-. Estas vendiendo tú alma al demonio por un beso…- tomé su mano dejando la vía despejada a nuestros labios.

-. Estoy dispuesta a pagar las consecuencias de mis actos…-

Me lancé al abismo con el corazón desbocado. Ladeé la cabeza y sentí sus labios tan cálidos. Él no se movía, impávido mientras se dejaba hacer, pero poco a poco su mano tomó mi mandíbula y me besó de manera fogosa, mis manos se enredaban en sus cabellos desordenados.

Sentía fuegos artificiales en el estómago. Estaba dando mi primer beso, se lo estaba dando al gran amor de mi vida. El aire empezaba a faltarme, el moreno mordió levemente mis labios al separarme de él.

-. Ningún otro imbécil va volver a hacerte esto ¿Me entiendes?- su voz era altiva y ronca.

-. Yo…yo…solo he hecho esto contigo.- balbucee muerta de vergüenza. Una sonrisa arrogante se formó en sus labios perfectos.

-. Me complace oírlo.- su sharingan estaba activado. Se acercó a mí tomando mi cara con su única mano. -. También es mi primera vez…- me dijo en un tono casi que inaudible.

-. ¿Es la primera vez que tu…besas a alguien?- pregunté sonrojada.

-. Básicamente…- recordé el incidente de la academia, cuando Naruto y Sasuke se han besado por accidente. -. He estado algo ocupado en otros asuntos.- aquello me enterneció.

-. Yo pensé que tú y…aquella chica.- la punzada de los celos me atacó. -. La…la chica pelirroja.-

-. No pasó nada de esto con ella…- seguía desviándome la mirada. -. Estaba pensando en otra cosa…y Karin nunca me gustó de esa manera.-

-. ¿Y…yo?- balbuceé como una niña.

-. La verdad nunca me lo había planteado…- sus palabras eran bastante frías. -. Pensaba en otras cosas desde siempre.- se encogió de hombros. -. Pero…mis sentimientos hacía ti son bastante confusos.- su mano volvió a acariciar mi mejilla.

-. ¿Qué tan…confusos?- pregunté mirándole fijamente mientras él me devolvió una mirada sin entender.

-. Lo suficientes- me besó exigente de manera corta.

-. Pero…-

-. Voy a decirlo una sola vez, y no me harás volver a decirlo. A partir de hoy eres mía. Totalmente mía…- Se veía jodidamente sexy cuando me hablaba de esa manera. -. Eres hermosa, si es lo que quieres saber.- mi cuerpo se volvió gelatina al escucharle decirme eso tuve que apoyarme en mi brazos para no caerme. -. Me gustas. Me gusta tu voz, tu cuerpo, tu cara, tu terquedad, tu falta de instinto de conservación al querer estar conmigo, me gusta tu mal carácter, el que seas llorona, que te preocupes por todos y sobretodo que seas una _molestia_.- me mordí lo labios. -. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque eres MI molestia…siempre lo has sido. Siempre fuiste tú Sakura. Siempre fuiste la única…- y el resto se lo calló con un beso.

El calor se nos metía por piel, mientras que nuestros labios se enredan. Estaba pasando, de verdad estaba pasando. Mis manos se perdían en su cabello desordenado mientras la mano del Uchiha se posaba en mi espalda. Estábamos en mi casa, en mi habitación, solos. Completamente solos. En la que quizás sería la única noche que tendríamos para nosotros solos en mucho tiempo. Aventure a profundizar nuestro beso, a llevarlo más allá enredando mi lengua con la suya.

Mi cuerpo vibraba de sentirle así. Rodee sus caderas con mis piernas buscando más y más cercanía. Un pálpito se instaló en el centro de mi cuerpo que me hizo enrojecer de vergüenza, mis suspiros se ahogaban en la boca del último de los Uchiha. Mis manos halaron sus mechones dejando que su boca chupetease mi cuello.

-. Sakura…- la voz ronca del moreno me llamó con dulzura.

-. Sasuke kun…- dije entre suspiros mientras él volvía a besarme.

-. Sakura…- despegó sus labios suavemente mirándome directamente con los ojos negros como la noche. -. Esto…se está poniendo extraño.- aquello me hizo sonreír avergonzada.

-. ¿No…no te gusta?- pregunté.

-. Si me gusta.- aclaró con decisión. -. Es solo…que no entiendo bien que está pasando.-

Las yemas rugosas del moreno hacían que la piel de mi espalda se erizase al sentirle mientras nos besábamos. Sentía mi pecho excitado y un bochorno por todo el cuerpo.

Los manuales de medicina empezaban a tornarse ciertos. Quería que su mano se moviese más allá, que bajase por mi columna y me tocase debajo de la falda donde mi sexo punzaba con urgencia por una caricia. Mis manos tocaban su torso sobre la camiseta, hasta llegar al borde donde la levanté delicadamente dejando su torso desnudo.

-. Sakura…-me llamó agitado. -. Cortemos esto yo…- su piel se puso gélida por mi contacto sobre su vientre. -. Yo no quiero tener hijos, y no me parece apropiado…-dijo apenado pasándose la mano por la cara.

-. ¿Qué tiene Sasuke kun?- pregunté con diversión mientras rozaba sus pectorales. -. No voy a quedarme embarazada…-

-. No precisamente…- tenía cara de mala leche. -. Creo que es mejor que me vaya yo…- se recompuso tratando de sentarse. -. Si no te importa… ¿Podrías…?- me mordí el labio y me hice a un lado dejándole libre.

La tirilla de mi sostén negro cayó por mi hombro derecho mientras yo sentaba sobre mis rodillas le miraba sonrojada. Él moreno se veía un poco afligido sentado en la cama. Mi miraba no pudo evitar fijarse en sus pantalones que lucían algo más justos de los normal. Una idea traviesa me puso con calores de nuevo. Esta noche, yo iba a ser la mujer del último de los Uchiha.

-. Deberías…dejarme ver eso.- no reconocí mi propia voz al decirle aquello. -. Sirve que…no te encuentras tan ajustado.-

-. Me ha pasado un par de veces antes, se irá en lo que llego a mi casa.- estaba apenado.

-. ¿Sabes que te está pasando?- le pregunté. Él asintió y me miró confundido. -. A…ábrete la bragueta.- Balbucee como una niña al decirle eso.

-. No me apetece que me mires bajo los pantalones…- me provocaba descojonarme de la risa.

-. ¿Te duele?- pregunté divertida.

-. Punza…- me aclaró. -. Me voy a casa…-

-. ¡No!- grité eufórica. -. No puedo dejar que te vayas a casa con los pantalones punzándote.-

-. No creo que…-

-. Te prometo que será muy profesional, no es como que se la primera vez que viese un falo…-traté de sonar técnica pero… ¡Coño!

-. No me parece apropiado…- dijo tajante.

-. Vamos…solo voy a revisar si algo anda mal.- me arrodillé en el colchón y me acerqué a darle un corto beso en los labios. -. No voy a verlo si no quieres.- mi zorra interna bailaba el caño.

Sasuke masculló molesto y soltó dos o tres maldiciones desabrochando su bragueta, haciendo que mi corazón se detuviese. El morbo era tremendo, le iba a meter mano a Sasuke Uchiha y él ni por enterado, al creer que una erección era una enfermedad terminal.

El mero roce de mis dedos sobre la tela da sus pantaloncillos le hizo estremecer. Su miembro estaba abultado por nuestros besos anteriores en una erección al tacto bastante respetable. Mi zorra interna me invitó a meterme dentro de su prenda interior y tocar su sexo. Cuando lo hice, el moreno que ya tenía los ojos cerrados, gimió tenuemente rindiéndose a mis pies.

-. ¿Te gusta?- le pregunté al verle embelesado. Él moreno asintió tratando de que quitase mi mano. -. No pasa nada…solo es placer.- sus ojos rojos me miraron con su técnica heredada activada.

Empecé a acariciar su miembro con suavidad. Sentía la punta un poco húmeda y era bastante caliente. La situación era bastante morbosa. Me moría de ganas de verle y sobre todo que él me tocase. Mi mano bajó tímidamente su ropa interior saltando su miembro a la vista.

-. Vaya…- dije sorprendida. -. Es…es grande…- una gran sonrisa de victoria se curvó en su rostro.

-. ¿Haces esto con todos tus pacientes?- me preguntó arrogante.

-. Humm…tengo ética de trabajo.- le seguía acariciando. La mano del Uchiha se deslizó plena en mi abdomen. Haciendo que le vello de mi cuerpo se crispara. -. Digamos que eres un paciente especial…- le besé la punta de la nariz y sentí su mano subir hasta mis pechos. Cuando apretó uno de ellos me detuve en mis caricias.

-. Pensé que seguirías con lo que estabas haciendo…- Sasuke estaba desnudo y era tan dolorosamente hermoso.

-. ¿Y qué obtengo yo a cambio?- pregunté repasando mi dedo índice sobre su longitud.

-. Pídeme lo que quieras Sakura…- me rogó.

Mi manos se deslizaron hacía mi falda y la saqué lentamente. Me mordí los labios al seguir con el short de licra que usaba bajo mi falda. Tomé su única mano y la llevé a mi trasero. Me sentía bastante húmeda, y el moreno al parecer le había encantado la idea de apretujarme el trasero. Volví a tocar su miembro y él gimió.

-. ¿Segura que quieres hacer esto?- su mano acarició uno de mis pechos sobre el sostén nuevamente.

-. Hummm…sí…- deslizó la tirilla con brusquedad dejando uno de mis pequeños senos a su vista.

-. Ayúdame con tu sostén…-pidió agitado tirando de mi pezón recién expuesto. Estaba a cien.

Mis manos le empujaron sobre el colchón a lo que acto seguido me senté sobre su abdomen con el miembro erecto del moreno quemándome en el trasero. Busqué el broche con desesperación mientras su mano hurgaba entre mis bragas haciendo que me retorciese de placer. Después de perder la paciencia reventé el broche mientras me estremecía entre los dedos del moreno quien me miraba hambriento con sus jutsus oculares activados.

-. Parece que te has pasado tu ética médica por el forro esta noche…- las palabras no salían de mi boca donde me atragantaba con mis gemidos. -. ¿Es aquí donde te gusta pequeña molestia? ¿No es así?- sus yemas callosas consentían mi clítoris con fuerza.

-. ¡hummm sí!- articulé sintiendo como mis músculos se tensionaban. Los fuegos artificiales se preparaban para salir disparados con un orgasmo prometedor. -. ¡Sasuke kun!- mis gemidos iban a ascenso. Estaba a punto de tocar el cielo con las caricias del moreno.

Durante mi enteramiento con Tsunade Samma había leído un sin número de manuales de medicina y libros. Pese a no ser yo una mujer realmente femenina como Ino o Hinata, tenía una plena conciencia de mi sexualidad desde hacía bastante. Había descubierto mi cuerpo hacía tiempo ya. Nunca había tenido una pareja sexual pero si había aprendido a proporcionarme placer. Aunque jamás había tenido un orgasmo tan intenso como él que Sasuke Uchiha, mi antiguo compañero de equipo, me había dado frotando mi sexo bajo la tela de mis bragas.

Me desplomé agitada sobre mi pecho mientras saboreaba los últimos espasmos en mi sexo, que se contraía con urgencia. Su mano salió de entre mi ropa interior y el moreno examinó sus dedos viscosos. Enrojecí de vergüenza al instante.

-. Sabes bien…- juró que me puse roja de pies a cabeza al verlo probar el líquido entre sus dedos. Escondí mi cara entre su pecho. -. Deja de esconderte como una niña.- reclamó. -. ¿Quieres que me vaya?- preguntó dudoso.

-. ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!- le pedí. -. Es solo que…-

-. ¿Es solo que, Sakura?- me dijo serio.

-. Es que…me da…- mi cara seguía escondida entre su pecho.

-. Mírame…- me dijo seco. Yo me rehusé. -. Mírame…- dijo con mala leche que hasta me dio miedo. Su sharingan estaba activado y sentí un escalofrió al mirarle.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar en una habitación oscura. Había un ligero olor a humedad y estaba desnuda. Las sabanas eran de seda, su tacto era suave a mi piel. Me sentía muy excitada, con el sexo ardiendo. Mis pezones estaban endurecidos. Las almohadas tenían un olor familiar y masculino.

-. Sasuke kun…- su nombre se escapó de mis labios ante el roce de las sabanas. Mis manos viajaron hasta mi sexo húmedo que reclamaba que me acariciase.

Todo mi cuerpo vibraba de un placer indescriptible mientras me tocaba en aquella habitación oscura. Me encontraba recostada sobre mi vientre con la cara enterrada en las almohadas aspirando ese aroma embriagante. El roce de mis dedos me sacaba gemidos tremendos mientras sentía como él me observaba con atención.

Estaba sentado enfrente, observándome. Sus ojos brillaban y su sonrisa era arrogante, victoriosa y maliciosa. Me observaba. Me miraba fijamente relamiéndose esos labios perfectos. Mi cuerpo actuaba solo. Por dentro moría de vergüenza, pero a la vez no podía parar. Estaba tan cerca del orgasmo que era irreal. Tiré mi cabeza hacía atrás al sentir el espasmo delicioso recorrerme, mientras solté su nombre en un gemido sonoro. Algo entonces hizo click en mi mente.

-. Sasuke kun…- me había puesto boca arriba. Mirándole. Las sabanas cubrían mi desnudes.

-. ¿Ha esta bueno lo que te estabas haciendo?- su sonrisa era torcida. Sentí el roce morboso de la seda con mis pezones y sexo.

-. ¿Es…es un genjutsu verdad…?- había estado antes en esta habitación. La última vez no había sido precisamente en aquellas condiciones. Había sido en batalla y simplemente me tuvo atrapada.

-. Así es…- se puso en píe y el roce de aquella cobija se hacía enloquecer. -. ¿Te gusta mi cuarto? No es tan acogedor como el tuyo…- mis gemidos llenaron la habitación. -. Así lucía mi habitación cuando vivía en la guarida de Orochimaru.- se sentó en la cama mirándome divertido. -. Al parecer te diviertes…-

-. ¿De…de qué coño va todo esto?- mi pregunta a duras penas pudo distinguirse de entre mis gemidos.

Si no fuese porque era contrario a todo sentido de la lógica, habría dicho que esa cobija estaba acariciándome. La sentía pasearse por mi todo mi cuerpo desnudo. Estaba tremendamente excitada, fuera de mí. El moreno estaba de píe frente a mí en la cama. Cuando lo vi con sus dos brazos supe en aquel lugar no había lógica.

-. Este es mi mundo Sakura. Mi habitación. Estoy compartiéndolo contigo. Voy a hacerte muchas cosas molestia. Cosas que ningún tío va a hacerte jamás. Porque eres mía y de nadie más. Aquí sólo existen mis reglas.- estaba duro. Iba desnudo y perfecto, tanto que se me resecó la boca. -. Estamos en tu mente, pero todo lo que te haga aquí tu cuerpo va a sentirlo. Te has convertido en toda una mujer, pequeña molestia.- la sabana se deslizó por mi cuerpo dejándome desnuda ante él.

-. Sasuke kun…- estaba totalmente avergonzada. Mis manos estaban sobre mis diminutos pechos halándolos buscando alivio a la excitación.

-. Shhh…no te detengas…- el moreno se relamió los labios. -. Enséñame tu cuerpo, abre las piernas para mí…- sus palabras eran sexo puro. Mis piernas flaquearon ante su voz de ensueño. La luz era escasa pero ambos podíamos vernos con claridad. Sus manos separaron mis muslos aumentando el calor.

Sus ojos miraron fijamente mi sexo en llamas con una de esas sonrisas torcidas tan llenas de lujuria. Una de sus manos acarició mi mentón y bajó por la línea del esternón. Mis piernas rodeaban su cintura mientras él me acariciaba el cuerpo. Mis manos halaron su cabello desordenado y le planté un beso hambriento al que el Uchiha correspondió.

Nuestros labios se fundían de manera exquisita. Como pude le di la vuelta quedando yo esta vez sobre su cuerpo desnudo y perfecto. Sus manos apretujaron mi trasero sin dejar de besarnos y sentí como su pene punzaba mi trasero. Una de sus manos traviesa tiró de mi pezón izquierdo.

-. ¡Hmmm!- ronronee.

-. Estás muy mojada…- comentó enredando sus labios con los míos. Me giró de nuevo quedando arriba de mi cuerpo. -. Expón esa preciosidad para mi.- me pidió bajando su boca a mis pechos que chupaba como un niño. -. Explícame como te doy placer Dra. Haruno.- abrí las piernas y baje mi mano.

-. Sasuke kun…- sus manos se agarraban a mis curvas mientras me besada los pechos. -. Huummm… ¡Sí!- apretuje su cabello y lo dirigí a los largo de mi abdomen.

La lengua del moreno y sus labios juguetearon en mi ombligo mientras sus manos acariciaban mis piernas. Yo solo podía jugar con sus cabellos negros tirando de ellos presa de un placer exquisito, mi sexo estaba empapado pero juro que vi el cielo cuando su boca empezó a saborear mi coño.

Mis manos tiraban de su pelo sin control. Era malditamente exquisito aquello que me estaba haciendo el jodido Uchiha. Sus dedos abrían mi sexo para él y su lengua habida consentía mi pequeño botón haciéndome gritar.

-. Eso es Sakura…- con sus pulgares me masajeaba mientras hablaba. -. Grita mi nombre…- tiraba de mis propios pezones excitada. -. Es mejor que como me lo imagine…-

-. ¡Ohh Sasuke kuun! ¡Hmmm!-Tomé su cabello de nuevo incitándole a volver a torturarme. -. Sigue…sigue…-

-. Mírame.- me ordenó su sharingan brillaba con intensidad. Mis ojos estaban nublados de puro deseo.

El placer era malditamente desbordante, se extendía por cada nervio de mi cuerpo. Podía sentir la sangre dispara por mis venas y el espasmo gigantesco recorrer mi columna. Mis gemidos eran gritos de puro placer. Y el placer se revivía a cada segundo. Revivía a cada segundo esa pequeña muerte en carne viva. Sentía como si fuera a desmayarme de goce. Hasta se me olvidó un poco respirar.

-. Eso ha sonado malditamente bien.- el moreno se relamía los labios aun con mis piernas sobre sus hombros. Mi respiración era ahogada tomando grandes bocanadas de aire.

-. ¡Oh….por Kami…!- mi sexo punzaba aun presa del orgasmo tan demoledor. -. ¡Sasuke kun!- no podía reconocer mi propia voz.

-. No he terminado contigo…- Mis manos buscaron su cara para besarle.

El moreno no puso mucho miramiento. Su boca surcaba la mía con el erotismo de un amante desbordado, su lengua batallaba con mía mientras su apéndice se estrellaba contra mi vientre. Estaba malditamente excitada.

-. Date la vuelta.- su mano izquierda jugueteaba en mi sexo mojado.

-. Sasuke kun…- su mano dejó de tocarme y me alzó de las costillas sin delicadeza.

Mi manos de aferraron al cabecero de la cama y me puso de rodillas sobre el colchón, fijándose de dejar mis piernas lo suficientemente separadas para juguetear con mi centro. Su mano derecha se enredó en mi cabello y me obligó a mirarle, su boca buscó hambrienta la mía.

-. Soy muy egoísta…- su lengua lamió mi pecho derecho. -. Estas tan indefensa…y yo estoy jugando dentro de ti…- sentí un par de sus dedos adentrándose entre mis carnes. Un gemido que fue casi que un grito salió de mi garganta.

Su mano derecha abandonó mi cabello y bajó a magrear mis pequeños pechos mientras sus dedos me penetraban majestuosamente. Su cara se clavó en mi pelo que besaba con intensidad. Mis paredes internas empezaban a apretar sus dedos contrayéndose al borde del orgasmo. Hasta que estallé de manera sonora.

Me derrumbé extasiada sobre su pecho, donde el moreno me acunó besando mi cabello.

-. Vas a matarme…- sentencié. -. Al parecer esta vez enserio…-bromeé agitada. Él solo me miró serio.

-. No me parece un chiste muy divertido.-

-. A mí sí me lo parece…- me las arreglé para quedar frente a frente aun entre sus brazos. -. Opps…- le empujé sobre la cama al cogerle desprevenido.

-. Sakura…- me dijo serio. -. ¿Qué pretendes?-

-. Estamos en un genjustsu ¿no?- le dije con fingida inocencia. -. Pues lo que yo voy a hacer…es que desarmarte…-

Mis manos y boca bajaron por su torso trabajado y su abdomen de ensueño. Sus manos buscaban detenerme pero era en realidad algo contra lo que él no podía luchar. Por lo que, cuando engullí su miembro duro como una roca entre mis labios, un sonoro gemido salió de su boca.

-. Sakura…detente…- sus débiles suplicas solo me divertían, dado que sus manos estaban en mi cabello empujándome a introducir más y más su sexo.

Mi respuesta fue acariciar su base mientras le succionaba. Había visto aquello en un libro salido que Sai fue a mostrarme había sacado de la biblioteca. Pronto las suplicas se convirtieron en roncos gemidos y en pesados suspiros. Aquello me excitaba, tenerle reducido ante mí.

-. Sakura…por Kami…- me dijo en su límite. -. Me ven…-

Desperté de nuevo en mi habitación agitada, vestida solo con mis bragas a medio bajar. Sasuke estaba agitado a mi lado con los pantalones a la mitad de sus muslos y, con el pene aun erecto, corriéndose. Mis pechos les sentían resentidos por las caricias y mi sexo en llamas podía sentir aun la sensación de sus dedos penetrándome.

-. Vaya forma de volver…- dijo roncamente.

-. Ese…eso…- era un poco vergonzoso.

-. Coño esto…no se baja…- maldijo. Me acerqué tímidamente a su lado y le ayude a bajarse del todo los pantalones y su ropa interior. Le limpié un poco con ella y acto seguido me puse encima de él.

Una idea sexy pasó por mi mente. La había visto también en el libro guarro que le había decomisado a mi amigo el pintor. Tomé el erecto miembro del Uchiha y lo froté contra mi sexo cubierto por mis bragas con suavidad. Ello lo descontroló enseguida.

-. Sakura…- mi nombre sonó ronco entre sus labios.

-. ¡Sasuke kun!- gemí embargada por las sensaciones.

Su cadera empujaba contra la mía buscando rozarse más. Frustrado abrazó mi cintura con su brazo para sentarse en la cama. Su boca estaba por doquier: mi boca, mi cuello, mis pechos y hasta mi abdomen. Yo le jalaba el cabello. El roce dejó de ser roce y pasó a ser embestidas, haciendo la situación aún más caliente. Mis bragas eran lo único que nos separaba. Quería que me hiciese suya. Muchas noches lo había soñado, pero nunca había anhelado tanto algo como eso.

El moreno chupeteaba mi pecho, por lo que con mis manos busqué su cara obligándole a mirarme. Sus ojos estaban nublados de deseo.

-. Lo necesito.- le rogué.

-. ¿Estas segura?- su boca buscó la mía.

-. Jamás lo había estado tanto en mi vida.- dije con decisión.

-. Quiero que seas consiente que aun si…eso no cambia que mañana si no me encierran me vaya de la villa.-

-. No me importa.-

-. Pueden pasar años antes que vuelva de nuevo.-

-. Estoy dispuesta a asumir las cosas como están.- le besé la frente cariñosamente. Eso lo descolocó un poco.

-. Será un largo tiempo…- dijo dudoso.

-. Entonces…haz que esta noche valga la pena.- mis labios buscaron los suyos.

El moreno me besó lento, disfrutando el momento. Lentamente me puse bajando de su cadera hasta hacerme quedar bajo su cuerpo. Se sentó en la cama rompiendo nuestro beso. Tiró de mis bragas, dejándome a sus ojos completamente desnuda como en el genjutsu.

Me miró durante un rato. Mi sexo se humedecía al sentirle viéndome con aquella mirada pesada. Su mano acarició mis piernas desde el tobillo hasta la cadera. Subió nuevamente por mi abdomen, esternón y cuello. Su miembro estaba completamente erecto.

Se apoyó en su brazo bueno y lo que quedaba del otro sobre el colchón para no aplastarme. Nuestros sexos se rozaban suavemente. Me besó con algo de timidez. Tomó mi pierna izquierda y la puso sobre su hombro. Mis músculos se tensionaron al instante. No podía evitar sentir miedo.

-. ¿Estas segura que esto es lo que quieres?- me preguntó.

-. Sí…- dije bajito pero con firmeza. -. Quiero que me hagas tuya esta noche.- me dio vergüenza decir aquello.

-. No quiero tener hijos Sakura, quiero que estemos claros en eso.- me dijo firmemente. -. Así que no quiero sorpresas si me voy mañana.-

-. Está bien…es seguro.- No estaba en mi días fértiles.

-. Voy a hacerte mía Sakura…en todo sentido. ¿De verdad quieres eso?-

-. Sí…- su mano tocó los surcos de mis pelvis haciéndome temblar. La cabeza de su pene se quedó entre mis pliegues. Cerré los ojos por instinto.

-. Estas temblando.- él también lo hacía.

-. Sólo…se gentil Sasuke kun…- dije inocente y sonrojada. El Uchiha me ladeó una sonrisa arrogante, guiando su sexo a mi entrada.

El ardor de su miembro abriendo paso entre mis carnes me subió por todo el cuerpo, haciéndome soltar un gemido de dolor. Su cadera empujaba más dentro y sus ojos me miraban sin perder detalle. El hecho que mi pierna estuviese sobre su hombro hacía que el pudiese llegar más dentro. El moreno se quedó inmóvil cuando estuvo totalmente en mi interior.

-. Esto….es- su respiración era pesada. -. Malditamente bueno…- suspiró. -. ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-. Sí…- aun no me acostumbraba a su hombría entre mis piernas. -. Te…te siento muy dentro.- me sonrojé al decirlo.

-. Eso sonó muy bien…- dijo arrogantemente. -. Estas muy…apretada.- murmuró.

-. Puedes moverte un poco…ya no me duele tanto.- comenté.

El moreno empezó con el vaivén de sus caderas. Aunque doloroso, era muy placentero. Mi excitación estaba a tope y el calor de apoderaba de mi cuerpo entero. Mis pechos se bamboleaban endurecidos cada que sus caderas me embestían. Estaba completamente sonrojada. Nuestros jadeos hacían coro entre ambos.

-. Sasuke kun…- su nombre se escapó de mis labios en un gemido.

-. Puff…si sigues diciendo mi nombre de esa manera no voy a ser suave contigo.- sus embestidas se hicieron más rápidas.

Los músculos de mi pelvis se tensaban. Sasuke no estaba siendo blando ni delicado. Era rudo, y eso me gustaba. Dolor y placer. Me pedía que le mirase mientras me estocaba. El orgasmo me tocó de golpe y de manera violenta, mientras el moreno seguía bombeando mi sexo que se humedecía más. El Uchiha redujo la velocidad y salió de mi interior, poniendo mi pierna –que antes estaba en su hombro- sobre la cama.

-. Ponte de rodillas, dándome la espalda- me dijo con la voz grave. Mi cuerpo era una gelatina que aun disfrutaba de los espasmos. -. Vas a correrte de nuevo, molesta…-

Mis piernas temblaban al tratar de arrodillarme, mi sexo dolía un poco pero la excitación apaciguaba cualquier molestia. Sasuke me castigó a besos apasionados, su mano tocaba mis pechos duros como roca. Acto seguido, utilizó su única mano para abrir mi sexo y volver a penetrarme.

Un gemido doloroso escapó de entre mis labios. El moreno jadeaba en mi oído, buscando mi clítoris con sus dedos. El placer volvió invadirme al sentirle entrando y saliendo. Mis manos pellizcaban mis pechos.

-. ¡Oh sí!- me susurró el Uchiha. -. Se siente malditamente bien estar dentro de ti…- sus dedos corazón e índice frotaban mi botón con ahínco. -. Eres mía… solo mía…- mis gemidos eran cada vez más altos.

-. Hmmm… Sí…- sentía como iba a correrme otra vez.

-. Voy a correrme…- me avisó, yo también estaba a punto. -. Mierda…Sakura…- mi cuerpo vibró de placer nuevamente.

En los pocos segundos que duró mi orgasmo, sentí como un calor invadía mi vientre y sexo. Ambos nos desplomamos sobre el colchón jadeando. Me acerqué a él con cautela apenas recuperé mi aliento. Su única mano cubría su rostro perlado de sudor mientras jadeaba agitado.

-. Eso fue increíble…- besé su pecho tiernamente.

-. ¿Te sientes bien?- su mano tomó mi mentón para que lo mirase.

-. Estoy bien…- me besó de manera corta haciéndome sonrojar.

Me acomodé en su pecho con su único brazo rodeándome. Su mano acariciaba mi brazo con ternura, el besó mi frente y entre los dos apareció un largo silencio. Aun sentía el dolor en el centro de mi cuerpo mezclado con el placer el hacía poco el moreno me había hecho sentir.

-. Siempre voy a recordar esta noche.- él rompió el silencio después de un rato, mirándome a los ojos.

-. Yo prometo también no olvidarla jamás.-

-. Sakura, yo…- su mirada estaba fija. -. Yo…- su voz sonaba culpable.

-. Si no te encierran, te vas a ir mañana…ya lo sé.- dije tratando de sonar firme. -. Ambos sabemos que eso no iba a cambiar por lo que acaba de pasar.-

-. Te prometo que voy a volver, sea lo que sea que pase mañana.- dijo después de darme un beso corto.

-. No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.- comenté.

-. Voy a volver por ti…quiero decir.- me dijo con decisión. -. Y cuando lo haga, quiero hacer las cosas bien. Si mañana me encierran o me voy, te prometo que cuando me liberen o cuando regrese voy a hacerte mi esposa, si aun así lo quieres para entonces.- las lágrimas se agolparon en mi ojos.

-. Nada me haría más feliz en el mundo que ser tu esposa.- estaba llorando como una niñita.

-. Puede que para cuando me liberen o vuelva hayas cambiado de parecer.- aparató un mechón de mi pelo.

-. El corazón de una chica no cambia de parecer tan fácilmente Uchiha…- le dije. -. Menos después de esta noche.- le expliqué.

-. Va a pasar algo de tiempo antes que vuelva.- soltó un suspiro pesado.

-. No es la primera vez que te vas por el mundo dejándome aquí.- le dije con rencor. -. Al menos esta vez no vas buscando la muerte…-

-. Y puedes estar segura que voy a volver.- reafirmó. -. Y que si lo hago, será por ti.- dudo un poco antes de los que iba a decirme ahora. -. Solo quiero que me prometas que si me encierran nunca iras a verme. No podría soportar que tuvieses que ir a una ratonera de esas solo para verme.-

Sasuke buscó mi boca y no me negué a su beso. Sabía en qué me había metido al empezar esta noche. Sabía que él no cambiaría sus planes, y que ellos no me incluían. Pero aun así, saberme fuera del viaje o de cualquier visita no suponía nada al saber que él volvería por mí.

-. Supongo que ahora que no tendrás más en que pensar podrías, ya no estarás en un tiempo, pensar en mí de vez en cuando.- le dije.

-. Yo siempre he pensado en ti…- confesó. -. Pero supongo que a partir de ahora va a ser distinto.- ladeó una sonrisa. -. Porque ahora cada que piense en ti recordare este momento.-

-. ¿Y qué es lo recordaras?- me aventuré a preguntar.

-. A ti. A tu olor. Tu calidez. Tus formas…tus temblores. Tu voz.- le besaba el pecho tiernamente mientras me seguía enumerando. -. A tu cuerpo, tus expresiones, tus gemidos, tus orgasmos…todo.- sus dedos estaban entre mi pelo. -.¿Pensaras tú en mí también?- preguntó.

-. Yo he pensado en ti más de la mitad de mi vida.- le dije divertida. -. ¿Qué son unos cuantos años más?- dije en forma de chiste.

-. Molesta…- me recriminó. -. Me refería a si… ¿Recordaras esta noche?-

-. Por supuesto que sí.- me sonreí. -. Aunque ello supone un problema considerando que pasará algún tiempo antes de poder vernos.- volví a besarle y él me correspondió gustoso.

-. Prometo que cuando vuelva, compensare el tiempo perdido.-me dijo.

-. Me hará feliz saber que pensaras en mí…-

-. Entonces hagamos que esta noche valga la pena.-

Nos amamos hasta entrada la madrugada. Sin treguas o tapujos. Había que darlo todo de nosotros, porque habrían de pesar años antes de volver a compartir un momento de intimidad. No lo culpaba. Solo rogaba a todos los dioses que mañana el veredicto de la sentencia fuese la absolución, porque no sé si podría cumplir lo de no visitarle sabiéndole encerrado. Así él se fuese a vagar por el mundo, prefería saberle libre.

Me desperté en su pecho, con los primeros rayos del sol que despuntaban por la mañana. Sasuke aun dormía apaciblemente, una pequeña sonrisa estaba en sus labios por lo que decidí no despertarlo. Me puse su camiseta, que me iba un poco grande, y bajé a la cocina a buscar algo de desayunar. Eran apenas las seis y media de la mañana, dentro de un par de horas darían el veredicto del Uchiha.

-. Te queda muy bien mi camiseta…- enrojecí al oír su voz adentrarse a la cocina.

-. Sasuke kun…- mordí mi labio al verle con el cabello aun húmedo y una de mis toallas rosas colgando de su cuello.

-. Tomé una de tus toallas para darme una ducha.- comentó mientras se sentaba en la mesa. -. Creo que debería irme a casa pronto. Supongo que Ino llegará pronto del hospital- dijo ladeando esa sonrisa perfecta.

-. Pues…no llegará hasta el medio día.- comenté casual. -. Y pues…estoy haciendo de comer para ambos…- dije avergonzada.

-. Hmp…- podía notar sus ojos sobre mis piernas y mi trasero. Las imágenes de la noche anterior me aceleraron la respiración. -. Supongo que…debería quedarme a desayunar…ya sabes por las molestias de anoche.- su tono de voz era tan sensual. -. Hablando de eso yo…-

-. Yo sé cómo están las cosas Sasuke…te encerraran o te iras al final de la tarde. Estoy bien con eso…de verdad.- me encogí de hombros. -. Lo que pasó entre ambos fue…fue absurdamente alucinante.- me mordí los labios mientras me limpiaba las manos mojadas en el delantal.-. Sé que anoche dijimos un montón de cosas. Pero no quiero que por lo que pasó te sientas en la obligación de prometerme cosas…-

-. Estoy plenamente consciente de todas las cosas que dije y por qué las dije.- se puso en pie a mi lado viéndome cocinar. -. Eres mi mujer Sakura, que este fuera un tiempo no va a cambiar eso. No puedo decirte con certeza cuando volveré pero como te dije, será única y exclusivamente por ti, independientemente lo hubiese pasado anoche.- él se sentó a la mesa y el silencio se instaló entre ambos.

Ambos empezamos a comer en silencio cuando el desayuno estuvo listo. Él parecía disfrutarlo aunque yo realmente no encontraba mi comida como propiamente buena. Supuse que solo quería ser amable.

-. Gracias por la comida.- me dijo. -. Estuvo delicioso.-

-. No tienes que mentirme ¿Sabes? Mi comida no es realmente algo que pueda llamarse delicioso.- intenté ser simpática.

-. Hmp…- tomó los platos de ambos y se paró a llevarles hasta el lavaplatos. -. No acostumbro a mentirle a la gente.- soltó mientras empezaba a fregar.

-. No tienes que hacer eso…- le dije.

-. Está bien, creo que puedo hacerlo. No me trates como un inútil.-dijo con mala leche.

-. ¿Estás enojado conmigo?- pregunté.

-. Hmp…- pasó olímpicamente de mí.

-. Creo que vas a tener que empezar a hablar conmigo Uchiha, no entiendo monosílabos.-

-. Hmp…-

-. Es enserio…- le recriminé.

-. Si estoy molesto contigo.- contestó por fin.

-. Ya…y ¿que hice?- pregunté.

-. Te dije que yo no acostumbro a mentir.-

-. Sasuke, mi comida es asquerosa. Incluso Naruto aunque nunca me lo haya dicho sé que lo piensa y Sai me lo ha dicho muchas veces en mi cara.-

-. La única persona que…había cocinado alguna vez para mí era mi madre, ella murió cuando yo tenía 7 años. Me fui de Konoha a los 12 y he vivido en lugares como el que conociste anoche, donde la comida no era precisamente el fuerte. Espero que entiendas que el hecho que me haya gustado tu comida, pese a que tú la consideres terrible, no era propiamente una mentira para halagarte.- terminó de secar el ultimo plato.

-. Sasuke yo...- me sentí completamente apenada. -. No tenía idea de...digo no pensé que...-

-. No importa.- dijo con sorna. -. De igual forma gracias por la comida, lamento las molestias.- aún se le veía de mal humor.

-. No ha sido una molestia, perdona mis desconsideración yo...-me mordía los labios ante la impotencia de decirle algo.

-. No es como que fuese algo que tuvieses que saber.- bajo la vista con dolor.

-. Hay cosas... De tu pasado que no se.- le dije aún sentada a la mesa. -. Haz estado lejos muchos años...- bebí lo que quedaba de mi té en la taza. -. Yo...quisiera saberlas...-

-. No creo que sea el momento- concluyó con firmeza.

-. Sasuke kun...si...- vacilé un poco. -. Si voy a ser tu mujer yo...quisiera saberlo. Saber todo lo que ha pasado contigo: tu clan, tu hermano, tu vida con Orochimaru, tu equipo y aquella mujer de lentes.- sus ojos me miraron duramente.-

-. No- me advirtió.

-. Anoche...anoche dijiste que yo tengo tu confianza y que yo...yo era la única mujer capaz de entender tu dolor.-mordí mi labio inferior.

-. Así es- vacilo un poco.-. Pero hay cosas que...es mejor que no sepas.-

-. Ocultar la verdad, fue lo que hicieron los ancianos contigo. ¿Quieres repetir ese error conmigo?- le pregunté.

-. ¿Cómo...?- me preguntó incrédulo.

-. Cuando Tsunade Sama era Hokage tenía acceso a muchas cosas- le dije. -. He leído un poco sobre lo que pasó. Yo...yo sé que Konoha tuvo la culpa y no tú hermano de todo lo que tú tuviste que vivir.-

-. Ya veo- caminó hasta la mesa. -. Sakura yo...- se sentó conmigo, yo puse mi mano en su rostro perfecto.

-. No tiene que ser ahora- le di una sonrisa. -. Yo sé que esas cosas te duelen. Que la herida de lo que te hicieron va a vivir siempre contigo, pero la carga es menos pasada cuando puedes compartirla.-

Sasuke no me contestó nada. No era un hombre de palabras, contrario a ese me besó suavemente. Permitiéndose disfrutar la calidez de nuestros labios y la fogosidad de nuestras lenguas enredándose entre sí. Mi corazón latía desbocado inundado por una infinita sensación de plenitud.

-. Supongo que debería dejarte, para que hagas tus cosas y eso. Mi audiencia es en un par de horas, y luego el funeral de Hyugga- dijo mirando el reloj de la cocina. Eran casi las 7 am.

-. Puedes quedarte aquí, a mí no me molesta.- comente.

-. No...lo mejor será irme. Y aunque te va muy bien, creo que necesitaré eso que traes puesto.- dijo refiriéndose a su camiseta.

-. Eh...- mi pulso de aceleró y un sonrojo pronunciado cubrió mis mejillas al recordar que yo iba desnuda bajo su camisa. -. Si...eh... Podrías girarte un momento-

Él me miró sin entender, pero se giró de igual forma. Yo me puse en pie y me saqué la prenda. Estaba completamente desnuda y la luz del sol iluminaba la casa, cubrí mis pequeños pechos con uno de mis brazos y la cara roja como un tomate.

-. Sasuke kun...- le llamé muerta de vergüenza. -. Aquí tienes.- su boca quedó entre abierta.

-. No pensé que...- cubrí mi sexo con la otra mano.

-. Iré a ponerme algo de ropa- él me ofreció su toalla y yo la acepte con dignidad cubriendo mi desnudez.

Mi cara ardía de vergüenza mientras subía a la segunda planta. ¿En qué demonios pensaba al desnudarme delante de un hombre como él? Me metí en el cuarto aún avergonzada. Solo los toques a mi puerta me sacaron de mi ensimismamiento.

-. Sakura... ¿Podemos hablar?- preguntó él al otro lado de la puerta.

-. Pasa...- dije aún cubierta con la toalla sentándome en la cama.

El moreno entró a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de él. Su rostro mostraba un deje de vergüenza.

-. Solo...sólo venía a despedirme.- dijo con fastidio. -. Gracias por todo- me dijo.

-. No...no hay de qué- le aseguré.

Sasuke dio un par de zancadas y se puso frente a mí en la cama. Ya estaba completamente vestido. Se agachó un poco para quedar a mi altura y me dio un beso casto en los labios. Mi corazón latió desbordado enseguida, y mis manos se enredaron en su cabello. El Uchiha no se hizo esperar introduciendo su lengua para juguetear con la mía, yo por mi parte nos tumbe sobre la cama. Quería sentirlo cuando aún había tiempo, en menos de dos horas Sasuke sería encerrado o se iría de Konoha.

-. Quédate...- salió de mis labios en un gemido. -. Por favor...- le pedí.

Él no me contestó nada. Volvió a besarme con ahínco, bajando a mi cuello, mi clavícula y abriendo la toalla que cubría mi desnudez con su boca. Cuando lo logró se sentó sobre la cama y descubrió con su única dejando mi cuerpo desnudo.

De sus labios no salió una palabra, tan solo se dedicó a torturarme con su boca. Mordió mis pechos sin pudor mientras su mano los amasaba y yo tiraba de su pelo. A continuación pasaría por mi abdomen y luego a jugar con su lengua entre mis rizos hasta llevarme al éxtasis.

Con los ojos aún cerrados mientras sentía el orgasmo aun cosquilleando en mi sexo, podía sentirle viéndome fijamente y memorizando cada una de mis reacciones.

-. Eres preciosa...-me dijo viéndome desnuda y expuesta sobre la cama a plena luz del día.

-. Sasuke kun...- le llamé.

Mis pechos estaban erectos de excitación y mi sexo encharcado por la corrida. Él parecía muy ocupado en no querer perder detalle alguno. Me reincorpore a su lado y le acaricie el abdomen por debajo de la camiseta. Acto seguido le bese sintiendo el sabor de mi sexo en su boca.

-. Quédate...- le pedí entre besos.

-. No puedo...- respondió.

-. Quédate, hasta el juicio.- volví a pedir. -. Quédate conmigo estas horas. Por favor.- mis manos le sacaron la camiseta torpemente. -. Quédate y hazme tuya. -

Sasuke asintió torpemente a mi pedido desabrochando su bragueta. Gatee en la cama hasta centrarme más y me siguió desasiéndose de sus pantalones y su ropa interior. Ambos estábamos frente con frente en medio de la cama desnudos con el sol colándose por las rendijas de las ventanas.

Él era absurdamente hermoso. Como si hubiese hecho a medida por el mismo Kami-Sama. Su piel, sus brazos, su abdomen marcado y aquellos surcos en su pelvis. Sentí su mano dura delinear una de mis curvas y terminar por estrujar uno de mis pechos con rudeza, de mi boca salió un gemido al sentir su caricia. Sasuke solo sonrió complacido.

-. Eres...- su boca mordió mi cuello. -. Eres lo más bonito que he visto en mi vida- su lengua buscó la mía al interior de mi boca.

Me deshice en su boca mientras él intentaba sostenerme solo con su brazo. Mis manos se enredaban en su pelo tirando de él, mientras su miembro me quemaba restregándose contra mi vientre a la par que los besos no nos daban tregua. El pálpito en mi centro me hacía desearle con urgencia.

El moreno rompió nuestro beso y se dirigió al cabecero de la cama donde se sentó apoltronado sobre las almohadas. Su cara era puro vicio y me invitó a acercarme. Gatee sensualmente hasta él con un morbo tremendo, sentía el calor meterse por mis poros. Su sexo estaba erguido esperándome.

Surqué su boca con urgencia y pose mis dedos sobre sus pectorales de ensueño. Poco a poco baje mi mano por su abdomen entre besos como quien está haciendo una travesura. Tomé su pene desde la base, rompiendo nuestro beso.

-. Sakura...- el suspiro se escapó de sus labios.

Deslicé mi lengua por su torso, repartiendo besos por todo ello. Mi mano mientras tanto mi mano masturbaba su pene haciéndolo gemir. Acto seguido puse mi boca sobre su miembro mientras aún hacia lo propio con mi mano.

Había leído en los libros pervertidos que le decomisaba a Sai, cada que venía con alguna tontería, que aquello les gustaba a los chicos. Sincronice el movimiento de mi mano con las succiones, a la par que mi otra mano atendía sus testículos rígidos. El moreno me pedía más cada que mi boca bajaba por su longitud enredando sus dedos en mi cabello. Se corrió copiosamente en mi boca, le di unos cuantos lametones antes de dejarle en paz y dirigirme de nuevo a su boca.

-. _Molesta_...- me dijo derrotado. Castigó mi pecho derecho con un mordisco. -. Ven aquí- me ordenó poniéndome de espaldas a él y recostándome en su pecho.

El moreno me hizo abrir las piernas mientras me acribillaba a besos detrás de las orejas. Mi cuerpo estaba caliente, enredo sus piernas con las mías lo que expuso mi sexo. Con lo que quedaba de su brazo apretó mi cuerpo contra sí.

-. Mi turno- me dijo ronco.

Mordió mi hombro mientras sus dedos acariciaban mi torso, abdomen y finalmente la carne caliente de mi sexo que ardía sin piedad. Los gemidos salían de mi boca sin control mientras el moreno frotaba entre mis piernas. Poco a poco fue introduciendo sus dedos en mi canal sin parar de torturar mi botón con el pulgar. Él Uchiha me invitó a tocar mis pechos mientras me descosía de placer.

Me estrujaba como una loca pidiéndole más, a lo que él me bombeaba con morbo y besaba mi columna. Estaba ida, fuera de mí gimiendo su nombre y pidiéndole que me follase. Un orgasmo explosivo liberó la tensión de mi cuerpo, mientras él seguía bombeando mi sexo con sus dedos. Volví a correrme casi que en el acto, haciéndome llorar de puro placer. El lamió mis lágrimas excitado mientras yo aún me retorcía por los espasmos.

-. ¿Te lastime?- me preguntó con preocupación sacando sus dedos de mi interior. Yo negué con la cabeza mordiéndome los labios y cerrando las piernas recién liberadas.

-. Fue muy...intenso.- le aclaré. Una sonrisa arrogante se estampó en su boca perfecta.

-. ¿Quieres parar?- me preguntó acariciando mi espalda. A lo que yo me estremecí.

-. No...-dije en un suspiro. -. Quiero más de donde vino eso- solté con desinhibición.

-. ¿Algo en mente?- preguntó apartando el cabello de mi nuca.

Las imágenes del libro pervertido de mi amigo él pintor me sobrevinieron. Quería algo más que sus dedos dentro de mí. Deseaba que me hiciese el amor como anoche. Me solté de los brazos del moreno y me apoye en mis codos y rodillas dándole una visión de mi trasero.

-. Joder...- fue lo único que dijo.

-. Hazme tuya...como anoche- le pedí.

Sentía la punta de su sexo rozar el mío arrancándome un par de suspiros. Un gemido sonoro salió de mi boca al sentir como mis carnes se abrían por su intromisión. Él también jadeó excitado cuando estuvo adentro por completo, su mano acarició mi trasero con morbo. Acto seguido el moreno inicio el vaivén de nuestras caderas.

Mientras me follaba sin tregua, agradecí mentalmente que Ino estuviese de turno en el hospital. De mi boca solo salían alaridos de placer cada que nuestras caderas chocaban. Sasuke marcó un ritmo fuerte y rudo, sus dedos se enredaron en mi pelo tirando de él. Aquello, me excitó de sobremanera tanto que me corrí sonoramente mientras el Uchiha me atizaba sin piedad.

-. Me voy a...- aún no quería que parase. Quería más.

-. Para...-le pedí. Él salió de mi interior y soltó mi pelo.

-. ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó preocupado. -. ¿He sido muy rudo contigo?-

Yo me giré sensualmente, empujándole para que se acostase. Los espasmos en mi vientre producto del orgasmo aún se sentían. Rodee su cintura con mis piernas. La mirada de Sasuke al ver este acciones pasó de la preocupación al morbo al verme sobre él.

-. No pasa nada- le dije dándole un beso de esos que hacen que la ropa estorbe.

-. Yo me iba...-intentó decirme.

-. Sí- le dije con picardía. -. Pero no me apetecía acabar la diversión- tomé su mano y la pasé por mi cuello y pechos.

-. ¿La estabas pasando bien, no?- me preguntó retorciendo uno de mis pezones. -. Me apretaste un montón cuando te corriste- oírle decir guarradas era supremamente caliente.

-. ¿Te gusta estar dentro de mí, Sasuke kun?-pregunté con voz de niña.

-. Hmp...- una sonrisa arrogante se curvo en su rostro.

Posé mi boca en su pezón izquierdo y le di pequeños mordiscos que hicieron jadear al último de los Uchiha.

-. Te dije que vas a tener que empezar a hablar conmigo- pasé mi lengua por todo su pectoral hasta el pezón derecho, a quien le di el mismo tratamiento del anterior.

-. Me gusta- admitió.

-. ¿Qué cosa?- pregunté inocente.

-. Estar dentro de ti...- yo seguí jugando con sus pezones.

-. ¿Quieres estar dentro de mí ahora?- no reconocía mi propio voz.

-. Joder...- soltó. -. Sí- admitió.

-. ¿Te gusto follarme ahorita?- seguí interrogándole. Él alargó la mano hasta mi pecho acariciándolo un poco. -. ¿Tenerme así a tu disposición? ¿Agarrarme del pelo mientras me follas?- la cara del Uchiha era de satisfacción total.

-. Puedo volver a hacerlo...- dijo intentando hacerme quedar debajo de él. Concentré un poco de mi chakra para usar mi fuerza haciéndole quedarse pegado al colchón. -. Vale... Eres una chica ruda, creo que vas enserio- se burló.

-. Soy una chica fuerte Uchiha- agarré sus testículos en represaría.

-. Ya, que si...Sakura por favor- me suplicó. Yo relaje el agarre y empecé a acariciarlo gentilmente. -. _Molesta_...- me dijo usando esa palabra que tanto odio. -. Mi mujer no puede ser débil- una sonrisa arrogante apareció en su rostro.

-. Creo que he entrenado lo suficiente.- le robé un beso en castigo. -. Puedo patearte el trasero Uchiha-

-. Haz mejorado, pero no estoy seguro que vayas a patearme el trasero- la sangre me hirvió por completo.

-. Te vas a enterar- resoplé.

-. Quiero ver que lo intentes.- me retó.

Mi sexo estaba empapado, e introduje el suyo lentamente en mí. Podía sentir cada centímetro del Uchiha abriéndose entre mis carnes nuevamente. La sensación era placentera y dolorosa a la vez, él parecía disfrutarlo tanto como yo, aunque se resistía a admitirlo. Cuando estuvo todo adentro, un gruñido escapó de la garganta del moreno, mis piernas rodeaban sus caderas.

-. Joder…-gimió cuando contraje los músculos de mi pelvis. -. Sakura…- exclamó cuando los relajé.

-. Sasuke kun…-dije entre suspiros mientras le montaba.

Me moví lento dándome un placer exquisito, el moreno parecía bastante frustrado cada que yo le torturaba. Buscaba a ciencia cierta mi propio orgasmo. La mano del Uchiha se dirigió a mis pechos que se bamboleaban mientras yo me lo cogía.

-. Me estas matando…-me dijo tirando de mi pezón izquierdo.

-. Pues yo la estoy pasando taaaan bien…- me reí. -. Aunque podría pasarla mejor.-seguí en lo mío, aunque retiré su mano de mis pechos.

Lamí su índice de manera sensual con una idea morbosa en la mente, acto seguido lo chupetee como una niña y él entendió lo que quería. Bajo su mano a mi sexo que sentí invadido por el suyo y frotó mi clítoris hinchado que ya le reclamaba. No tarde mucho en explotar tirando mi cabeza hacía atrás. A lo que Sasuke aprovechó para tomar el control.

-. Ahora te vas a enterar de lo bien que la vas a pasar.-

El funeral de Neji fue bastante triste, pero aun así yo no pude quitarme ni un solo segundo el recuerdo de la noche y mañana tan erótica e inolvidable que pasé. Mis ojos y los de Sasuke a veces se encontraban mientras todos lloraban a uno de los grandes genios de nuestra generación. Le habían absuelto, una parte de mi respiraba aliviada. Kakashi sensei nos miraba de manera extraña.

-. Sere honesto.- caminábamos rumbo al portal de Konoha. -. Bajo circunstancia normales, estarías en prisión de por vida.- nuestro sensei ahora era el Hokage. -. Pero la única razón por la que fuiste perdonado es…por tu ayuda en deshacer el tuskiyomi infinito.-yo me mordía los labios nerviosa. Sasuke estaba a punto de irse. -. Trata de no olvidar…que todo esto es gracias a Naruto. Él es el héroe de esta guerra y…- solo yo sabía cuánto odiaba el Uchiha aquello. -. También puse algunos comentarios como el 6to Hokage.- él solo tenía los ojos puestos en mí como quien espera algo. -. Así que tómalo con calma…sino será mi cabeza la que tomen.-

-. Sí…lo siento.- dijo él mirándome, como quien ignora a Kakashi sensei.

-. ¿Ya te vas?- pregunté de manera estúpida. Por supuesto que yo conocía la respuesta. -. Tsunade Sama esta por completar tu prótesis a partir de las células de Hashirama-Sama.- en realidad quería decirle que se quedase conmigo como hace tantos años, pero esta vez busqué una excusa más tonta.

-. Tengo que ver por mí mismo…como luce el mundo.- me dijo como quien se justifica. -. Todas esas cosas que he pasado por alto, siento que seré capaz de verlas mejor ahora…- mi mente solo divagaba en lo mucho que nos divertiríamos si las viésemos juntos. -. Y su pierdo esta oportunidad no creo que haya otra.- continuó el justificándose. -. Además hay unas cosas que me han estado molestado.- ya ni siquiera lo escuchaba.

¡A la mierda!

-. ¿Qu…que….tal si te digo….que…me gustaría ir también?- no sé de donde saqué el valor. Mis ojos verdes le miraron expectante.

-. Es mi camino a la redención.- cerro los ojos como quien debe repetirle lo mismo a un niño pequeño. -. No tienes nada que ver con mis pecados.- la derrota me sobrecogió.

-. Nada que ver…dices…- maldito cabrón y anoche me metiste la polla hasta en la nariz. Kakashi me miró con pena.

-. Te veré pronto.- sus dedos tocaron mi frente, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo vi una sonrisa sincera en su rostro. -. Gracias…- las imágenes me bombardearon y mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

Le vi alejarse mientras resolvía sus asuntos con Naruto antes de irse. No muy bien de que hablaron a decir verdad, pero también parecía importante. Siempre había envidiado esa conexión que ambos tenían. Pero ahora sabía que entre él y yo también había algo especial. Un vínculo diferente, pero igual de fuerte y que yo le seguiría esperando, al menos hasta que volviese.

Entonces lo entendí todo. Entendí que él necesitaba ese tiempo a solas. Entendí que no era que yo no tuviese nada que ver con sus pecados, sino que necesitaba estar un tiempo lejos para poder construir una vida los dos juntos. Entendí, que no podría haber un nosotros sin ese viaje de redención. Entonces recordé la promesa que me hizo anoche desnudos en mi cama después de amarnos. Él pensaría en mí. Volvería por mí.

* * *

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
